Operation Jetspeed, Part 1
'''Operation Jetspeed, Part 1 '''is the first-part of the two-parter season premiere of Power Rangers Operation Jetspeed. Plot When a band of evil vampires emerge from the seal they have been locked, the Operation Jetspeed's general must recruit a group of five teenagers to fight the forces of evil. Synopsis Somewhere next to Aurora Hills, a couple of scavengers are hunting down a treasure that was presumed to be scavenged underneath the surface of the town. When they reach the place where the treasure is supposed to be, they start to dig it down and end up opening a seal, leading a band of evil vampires to exit the seal. As the couple stares at them in panic, the supreme leader of the group, Dracullik seals the two scavengers inside the seal they had escaped. In order to finally fulfill the mission he had started long years ago, he plans on destroy Aurora Hills and then consequently, Earth. Back at the city, the Aurora Hills High School is taking a trip to the hills, where a group of teenage students are walking around. A seventeen-years-old girl called Harper Serenity is the leader of the class, and is responsible for taking care of all of the students there, including her seventeen-years-old best friend Chloe Medina, the most popular boy at her class Vincent Jensen who is actually seventeen years old, the sixteen-years-old geek of the class Henry Holland and the new guy in school Thomas Wheeler who is actually the oldest at eighteen years old. Lying in the center of the hills, there is a small building standing up. Inside the building, there are a group of scientists and researchers, and it is shown that they are actually underground and the small building is just the "tip of the iceberg". One of the these researchers is a twenty-four years old woman with long and slightly curly blonde hair. She is walking around a room where there are a lot of intelligent people searching up informations in computers. One of them calls her and advices that the computers are tracking something unusual around the area next to Aurora Hills. The blonde woman immediately leaves the room and runs through a hall, which leads to a bigger room where there are three people in white coats. She informs them about the unusual thing registered by the computers, and the oldest man in the room using a white coat and a military suit beneath it stands up. While the two people in the room begin to panic and ask the blonde woman how she knew it, the man in military suit reaches a closet with the caption "EMERGENCY" and pushes up a suitcase. While the other three people in the room stare at him slightly confused, he opens the suitcase and then looks to them. "The time has come." In this meanwhile, the band of evil vampires are talking it up and their names are revealed. The leader of the band is Dracullik, and he is helped out by his tremendous sister, the Empress Vazusca. They have four subordinates with them, and they are Fangster (a tremendous creature with huge fangs), Bloodian (a male creature covered with a dark red coat), Onix (a male creature made up of rocks and stones) and Hymera (the only female monster in the band aside Vazusca). They reach an underground cave, which serves as a base for their empire to rise. As they keep organizing the place to make it their base, Dracullik prepares to launch his first attack on humans as he sees a group of students walking around in the hills. It is revealed that the five young teenagers who were in the trip lost the direction and are currently lost in the hills. Harper is furious at Vincent, since she believes that he is the reason why they lost the direction and they two start to discuss until they hear a loud noise coming from the sides. Vampiriks, a group of dark gray-colored creatures, appear in front of the teenagers. As Harper, Vincent and Henry take a step down, Chloe and Thomas actually stand in pose of fighting. As the Vampiriks start to run, the five teenagers are teleported in colored beams. Category:Power Rangers Operation Jetspeed Category:Episode Category:Series Premiere Category:LunaGokaiger